character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Floral Beast (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Floral Beast are a race of genderless (They have been stated to be both Male and Female) demon plants. They were originally Netherworld plants which sucked in Mana around them and gained sentience. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Gender: Both Male and Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Flower Powers and Abilities: |-|Floral Beast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Fusionism (Can fuse with other monsters), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Magichange weapon), Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Can destroy a galaxy with Thorny Blaster) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Carnage Dimension demons can take hits from the strongest Overlords like Killia and Void Dark) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Galactic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Floral Beast can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Feast Slasher: The Flora Beast throws flower buzz saws which cut the opponent. ** Spiral Needle: The Flora Beast fires a thorn at the opponent. ** Thorny Blaster: The Floral Beast traps the opponent on a galaxy before slashing them so hard that it causes the galaxy to blow up. ** Flower Profusion: The Floral Beast sends its roots at the opponent which stab into them. ** Flower Dance: The Flora Beast heals itself and any nearby ally. ** Non-Stick Thorn: The Flora Beast fires thorns into the air which split apart and bomb the opponent. ** Petal Concerto: The Flora Beast traps the opponent on a flower before slashing them with a thorn drill. ** Wind: The Floral Beast makes a small tornado around the opponent. ** Mega Wind: The Floral Beast creates a magical ring around the opponent which shoots two gusts of wind at the opponent which turns into a massive tornado. ** Heal: The Floral Beast heals a nearby ally for a small amount of health. ** Mega Heal: The Floral Beast heals a nearby ally for a large amount of health. ** Braveheart: The Floral Beast raises the attack of an ally. ** Shield: The Floral Beast raises the defence of an ally. ** Magic Boost: The Floral Beast raises the magical attack of an ally. ** Magic Wall: The Floral Beast raises the magical defence of an ally. ** Speed Boost: The Floral Beast raises the speed of an ally. ** Target Lock: The Floral Beast raises the accuracy of an ally. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Floral Beast new abilities. ** Sweet Aroma: Sweet Aroma is a Unique Evility which heals 20% of any nearby allies. ** Prevention: Prevention is a Unique Evility which protects any nearby allies from status effect aliments. ** Herbal Therapy: Herbal Therapy is a Unique Evility which increases all nearby allies elemental resistance to Ice, Water, Fire and Air. ** Relaxation: Relaxation is a Unique Evility which decreases the stamina the nearby allies lose by 50%. ** Power Aroma: Power Aroma is a Unique Evility which increases the attack of nearby allies by 20%. ** Leaf Shield: Leaf Shield is a Unique Evility which increases nearby allies defence and magical defence by 30%. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Floral Beast resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Floral Beast | Carnage Dimension Floral Beast Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1